Soul On Fire
by PegasusWings
Summary: Regina was distraught after being abandoned by Henry, she had saved Emma! Feeling powerless and heartbroken she has to forget and start again and there's only one way-or so she she hopes and with the arrival of Cora lets hope the Savior can help her find herself once again (set after The Queen Of Hearts) Eventual SwanQueen please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please bare with me for this story I wrote it at like 2am, but I promise I'll improve some the the less clever use of language. Also damn auto correct on my phone in fact damn auto correct on any phone! Enjoy J

Regina stood silently in the now empty room, her eyes stung with boiling tears as she watched her son disappear with Emma Swan. Her enemy. Regina had never felt so low, even Mr Gold's sneer had gotten to her and she never let that twisted little imp ruin anything-ever. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her elegant jacket she began to bite back the growing sob that built in her small framed chest. She couldn't show weakness.  
"My life fails to make sense anymore" Regina whimpered to herself as she now wiped her hand over her face and sighed as she spotted thick black smudges of her make up. Walking towards the door of the pawn shop she felt her life slowly drag away from her and she knew that nothing could ever change the black hole burning in her very soul. It was time for change, time to forget.

Blinking in the bright sunlight Regina wandered out into the silent street gazing around at her befallen kingdom, her domain. Through her glossy hair she quickly glanced in the direction Of Grannies knowing that her whole existence for living was shunning her and associating with her enemy. She was Henry's mother not Swan. Regina gritted her teeth but felt another pang of sadness hit as she realised no one even cared, or worse feared her. Walking with wide eyes Regina stared out into the distance as she followed the main road slowly, her heels scraping lifelessly along the black asphalt. No longer having the proud clack to them which would strike fear into the hearts of all in earshot. No these shoes were now as lifeless as she felt. Regina felt more tears drop from her thick eye lashes as she drew further away from her kingdom.  
"Well if that isn't the look of a loser I don't know what is!"  
"Oh look, its that witch that used to be queen!" Regina continued onwards as two drunken men shouted at her their speech slurring as she passed slowly.  
"What's up with her?" the man asked not being able to stand straight,  
"She no longer has her power and she's probably lost her mind" The other replied staggering to join his friend who watched Regina curiously.

Her shoulders now slumped Regina walked down the asphalt further out of town, tears continued to fall as she recalled many things from her past, playing scenarios and remembering conversations she felt her body convulse with fresh vulnerable tears. Regina looked up as she eventually stopped by the sign at the outskirts of StoryBrooke. _Leaving StoryBrooke  
"_I suppose this is it, but we had a good run" she whispered ever so quietly. Edging her foot forward she felt the hairs on the back of her neck twitch as she almost made contact with the barrier created by the curse, she had no idea what would happen if she crossed as she created it.  
"I can do this, I need the fresh start" she hissed to herself as she edged even closer. Regina sighed as she braced herself finding courage deep within her and stepped forward over the fatal line.

Power surged through Regina as she stepped forward, her whole body felt like it was on fire and her mind felt like it was being ripped out of her very skull, Regina gritted her teeth together and winced as her muscles fell weak. As the power faded and seemed to disperse from the thick air around her she opened eyes and slowly looked around the lonely road that disappeared into the distance, Regina turned looking back to town and sighed whilst shaking a thought from her head.  
"Where am i?" she whispered as she began to slowly walk back to the awaiting town that bared no Familiarity to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina slowly walked down the streets of the town she found herself in. She looked up at the clock tower which tolled the hour.  
"where the hell am i?" she hissed becoming angry at the lack of knowledge about this strange town.  
"Mom?" a worried voice called, Regina turned to find a young boy about 10 or 11years of age staring at her, his arms was wrapped around a slender blonde haired beauty ,who also eyed her curiously.  
"Regina? Are you ok?" The woman asked steeping off the sidewalk, approaching her slowly. Regina stepped back afraid of why she questioned her with a false name.  
"Regina? I'm not Regina" She said, "My name is Anna" Regina blinked twice as new memories began to seep into her mind. The blonde girl stood back and raised an eyebrow,  
"Regina are you feeling ok, you've not banged your head or anything?" The blonde stared deep into Regina's eyes for a sign of concussion. Regina shook her head,  
"Stop calling me Regina! I said my name is Anna, are you not hearing me?" Regina barked, the blonde woman smiled as she noticed an element of the old Regina coming through,  
"Right" The blonde girl said sarcastically, "I take it this is another one of your stupid games, well it won't work Regina. I'm back for good so you can try and fuck with my head all you like" The blonde woman folded her arms and turned away.  
"Emma, I think something might be wrong" the boy pleaded looking between Regina and her.  
"Kid she's confused and angry, I don't think she was expecting me to come back" Emma sighed still not really wanting to belittle her in front of Henry, at least while he was in earshot. After all she did raise him.  
"Regina, maybe we should get you home" Emma said looking back to her, Regina shook her head adamantly,  
"Listen, whoever you are. I have no time for this I'm going to miss my programme" and with that she stormed away towards the mayoral mansion, Henry blinked twice and pulled Emma close,  
"Emma there is so something wrong" He said panicked. Emma shook her head.  
"Henry how could you possibly know that?"  
"Duh, she doesn't watch TV, why do you think I'm never allowed to watch it. She thinks it makes people stupid" Henry rolled his eyes as if it were common knowledge. Emma bit her lip and watched as Regina tried to find her way back home, a pang of guilt seemed to hit her, after all Regina did save hers and Snows life.

Regina eventually found her way to the mayoral mansion and quickly opened the door out of fear that the crazed blonde woman would be following her. She dropped her keys in a bowl on a particularly beautiful oak table, as she passed she brushed her fingers on it. She knew she would have to remember where ever she bought it from.  
"Did I really design this?" she asked herself as she stared at the clinical white coloured walls and furnishings of her study. She wandered around the lonely mansion looking at every single detail that seemed foreign to her. As she approached Henry's room she couldn't take it anymore. Why was this house so unusual? she remembered living there, but never decorating it. As she slowly opened the door to Henry's room she stopped noticing that this room obviously belonged to a child. Her eyebrows knitting together in confusion she walked to the window and watched over the mysterious town she found herself in.  
"I have a son?" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to StoryBrooke" Hook sneered as he walked around to Cora's side his eyes twinkling with an evil thought, Cora nodded in acknowledgement her eyes fixed on the harbour they were slowly approaching.  
"I'll allow her this, StoryBrooke is quite…quaint" Cora mused scanning the approaching town, Hook nodded as he understood she was talking about Regina. Cora pursed her lips together and brought a gloved finger to her lip as she plotted, her eyes beaming of unspeakable evil.  
"I simply cannot wait to see my daughter after all these years, I imagine we have a lot to discuss" she laughed to herself as her lip began to curl into a vicious grin.

"Emma you have to talk to my mom, I swear something is wrong!" Henry said pulling on Emma's sleeve. "Didn't you look in her eyes?" He was pleading with her and Emma had to admit he did have a point.  
"Listen kid shes been under a lot of well…pressure?" Emma gritted her teeth as she felt herself begin to side with Regina, "You know maybe stopping that portal from frying us really took its toll?" She continued placing her arm around him.  
"Yeah but why did she give up fighting for me? Even that seems off, Emma she looked straight through me" Henry sighed. Emma nodded  
"Want me to check up on her later?" Emma asked hugging him closer, Henry nodded burying his face into her arm.  
"SHIP!" A voice cried, Emma turned quickly and watched as Sneezy ran down the street screaming his voice full of terror. Emma gently pushed Henry off her,  
"Stay here a minute kid" she said turning to run to Sneezy.  
"Whats wrong Sneezy?" Emma said her voice becoming panicked at Sneezy's wide eyes and shaking body.  
"A ship! Heading towards the harbour, she was on it!" Sneezy whimpered grasping Emma's jacket, Emma shook her head.  
"A ship? well it is a harbour" Emma laughed incredulously, Sneezy shook his head.  
"No it was huge, a battle ship!" He was shaking a lot and Emma patted his shoulder.  
"Sneezy perhaps you need to go home and rest, we've all had a hard day" She said, Sneezy began to nod.  
"I guess you're right but I'm still sure I saw it" he whispered turning away and walking down the street.  
"God, what is it with everyone today?" Emma hissed.

Later that evening,  
"Make yourself scarce" Cora hissed to Hook as she watched Regina through a bush in her garden, Regina sat in the dining room eating a meal entirely on her own, she ate neatly and dabbed her lips gently with a napkin. Her gaze was calm and relaxed, something which confused Cora. Hook sighed and climbed out of the bush,  
"Well I've got things to…attend to, so we shall reconvene once you've got what you want?" he said effectively dismissing Cora as he disappeared into the night. Cora ignored his muttering and turned back to watch Regina who had now began to play the piano, Cora crept out of her hiding place and came closer to the window amazed by her playing, she played just like her. Cora smiled and almost felt a pang of guilt as she realised what she was really here for, she then turned away to make her way to the front door. Dragging her nails down to the door knocker Cora drew it back and knocked slowly, licking her lips as her hand twitched. Instantly the door opened and Regina stepped out her eyes softer than Cora was expecting.  
"Can I help you?" she asked innocently not recognising Cora in the slightest, Cora stood back slightly in surprise.  
"Well that's certainly what I wasn't expecting" she whispered looking Regina up and down as Regina blinked cluelessly.


End file.
